Son, I'm Home
by CookieKlaineClan
Summary: Blaine's father comes to town, and not for a friendly visit. Klaine fan-fiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt," a pause. Blaine doesn't pause, though. He doesn't falter. He's perfect... until he is human again. "Kurt, I need you to come over. Now".

"I'll be right there, honey".

Kurt spent the entire half hour drive to Blaine's house worrying and imagining about what could make his little polite statue so troubled. Unfortunately, when he got to Blaine's door, he didn't really get the answer he needed.

"It's okay Kurt, never mind. I just... had some relatives over but they left before you could come." this wasn't right. It was obvious Blaine was lying through his teeth, and even through the door Kurt could hear Blaine's almost silent sobs.

Not buying Blaine's excuse for a second, Kurt replies "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asks in an awkward position half leaned against the door. The answer he gets bewilders him.

"Just leave, okay! I'm fine!" the response was full of rage that, after a second, Kurt figured out was not directed at him. Still not satisfied, he walks off after delivering a quick goodbye to Blaine. _I'll see him tomorrow, I guess._

In glee club, Blaine was silent and constantly staring at his toes; he didn't even participate when they did PYT by Michael Jackson, one of his favorite songs, until Kurt dragged him into the dancing, followed by a moan from Blaine. After it going on for a good couple seconds, however, the New Directions stopped as they noticed it wasn't just a good natured groan of protest. In fact, Blaine proceeded to crumple to the floor with spasms of sobs and pain convulsing his body. His boyfriend quickly knelt beside him and comforted Blaine while Mr. Schuster tried to see if he needed medical assistance, stepping ever so slightly closer.

"Blaine, sweetie, you need to look me in the eyes and tell me what's wrong. Blaine had worn a baggy black sweatshirt with the hood scrunched up around his face. Kurt proceeded to draw the hood back, revealing a sight that elicited a gasp from himself and another moan of agony from Blaine. There was a huge, and, in some parts, bloody bruise running from the edge of his cheek to the beginning of his hairline (1). As Kurt sat back on his haunches in shock Blaine took that as a chance to struggle up from his collapsed position, only to fall over one of the rows of chairs in the choir room; as soon as he had gotten up from his crouch he had been gripping his ribcage, but as he tumbled that area made contact with the corner of one of the chairs it was as if Blaine's heart was being ripped from his chest he screamed so loudly.

This cry of distress galvanized Kurt and the football guys to lift Blaine and move him to Mr. Schu's comfiest office chair and Santana, of all people, to call up an ambulance. Blaine, recognizing what she was doing, screeched at her to "not" as his chair was wheeled out of Schuster's office; a sweating and pain wracked Blaine occupying it. While a heated conversation around Blaine, Mr. Schu searched his office desperately for bandages.

"You seriously need to get looked at by a doctor dude" Puck stated with (could it be?) a hint of concern gracing his voice. Even he could tell this wasn't something you could just "walk off".

"Can't...go...doctor." and with that Blaine, exhausted from the pain and sobbing, slipped into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's real tired and I don't think he would appreciate being woken up right now," Kurt said while gesturing towards the limp form of his boyfriend. "so I think I'll just have to find his...injuries". And with that he swiped the gauze that Mr. Schuster had dug out of his supply drawers and set to work cleaning up the once and still beautiful face of Blaine then bandaging with his usual precision. He subsequently tore his partners shirt off and, ignoring the extremely toned abs, successfully located six of what seemed to be bruised ribs, but the way Blaine had squirmed and sighed heavily when his chest had been contacted bothered Kurt in the extreme, so he slipped one of his in-case-of-emergency aspirins into Blaine's mouth along with a swig of water. Then, the moment of truth, Kurt asked Finn to flip Blaine over to his stomach.

"Oh my god..." Kurt said, astonished.

"What! Lemme through!" Mercedes bellowed as similar "oh my" statements reverberated throughout the glee members who had seen Blaine's back, but even she stopped in her tracks as she beheld the sight of his reverse.

"Whoever did this, I'm gonna kick their ass!" Puck said as he too saw Blaine's back which, though covered in black and blue bruises almost completely, bore the clear mark of...a belt buckle.

"Settle down, Puck," Mr. Schu said. "Finn, Kurt, bring Blaine down to the nurse's office. See if she can do anything else. Everyone besides them, continue with practice".

The nurse, legally, could only give out band-aids and ice packs, so all she did was give Blaine some of the latter then let him lie in one of the beds. Kurt stayed beside Blaine the entire remaining glee practice; Finn eventually went back to glee and some of the other members passed through intermittently.

When glee was over they moved Blaine into one of the school-grade wheelchairs to try not to wake him while they moved him to the car; but they failed.

"Wha...What happened?" Blaine said bewilderedly as they lifted him into the back seat. _At least the aspirin hasn't worn off completely yet_ Kurt thought.

"Why, I was wondering the same thing!" Kurt said as Blaine's face became instantly ashen. The car ride to the Hudson-Hummel household was relatively quiet, with an exception of Blaine's moans at every bump or pot-hole.

As Blaine was settled gently onto the couch, Finn, Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Puck, who had driven himself separately, arranged themselves in various chairs facing Blaine, ready to interrogate the beaten Blaine.

Finally, Kurt broke the awkward silence that was slowly enveloping them: "Blaine, what happened to you? And don't you dare say 'I fell'".

"I fell..." a venomous stare from Kurt "really badly?" Blaine replied meekly.

"Blaine, Honey, you need to tell me the truth. I already can guess that-"

"No! No, umm, Kurt, could... could I talk to you like alone" Kurt had never seen Blaine so flustered, but he quickly assured a small chat would be fine, followed by Blaine half dragging Kurt down the hallway, grimacing all the way. "Kurt, I'm only telling you this because you're my boyfriend, so don't tell ANYONE else, alright?" Kurt hastily nodded affirmation. "Well, my dad came back to see me this weekend, but... he saw some pictures..."

"Oh Blaine, he didn't..." Kurt said as he started hugging his gorgeous and adorable and amazing boyfriend.

"He saw some pictures of us and how..." tears poured down Blaine's bandaged face as he continued "happy and... and... so obviously in love so he... he..." with that Blaine melted into the taller boy's arms, just as Finn popped his head over the corner of the wall with a look questioning _Everything alright? Shh _Kurt's eyes replied before Blaine finished crying and dried of his cheeks, trying to regain composure. "But if I told anyone, he said he would hurt you to,so...please, please don't tell."

"Okay, Sweetie, of course" Kurt replied while thinking _I'll just tell everyone._

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the nice reviews and updates will be weekly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm so sorry for no updates *Hides behind Kurt* Protect me Kurt!**

**Kurt: What the hell...?**

**Me: Just pretend I'm Blaine and PROTECT ME!**

**Kurt: I'm getting tired of this shit...**

"How's Blaine doing?" Mr. Schue asked apprehensively as he took in Kurt's slightly disheveled appearance.

"When he fell asleep we t-took him to the hospital, and they confirmed tha-" Kurt gave way to a shuttering sigh before continuing. "That he has six bruised ribs, and one broken, a moderate concussion, and... and a severely fractured tibia. They want to keep him for a few days until his rib and leg se-set up" Kurt then sat down heavily on one of the choir room chairs, breathing deeply. He had stayed up with Blaine most of the night, even though he was lightly medicated and wouldn't be waking up for a good ten hours, so he was almost drunk with fatigue.

"What happened to him? Who would do that?" Mercedes questioned pointedly. Similar questionings rang through the choir room.

To tired to think about what he was saying, Kurt muttered something along the lines of "His dad came and beat him after seeing...pictures of us" and, being too tired to hear the murmurs of shock, slipped into blissful sleep.

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up." a firm hand on his shoulder awoke Kurt from his slumber. "It's time to go. We'll stop by the hospital on the way home". Finn started slowly dragging him to the door as he shook off the waning grogginess of sleep and started supporting his own weight.

"Where is everyone else?" Kurt asked as they left the choir room

"They're all going over to see Blaine" He said, still being used as a support mechanism by his stepbrother. Knowing Kurt would still be drowsy, Finn drove to the hospital.

"Thanks for driving. I don't think I could have..." Kurt's voice dropped off as he took in the sight of Blaine's hospital room: Mr. Anderson being restrained by not only the large male nurse, but three of the new directions members. In the middle of the room there was Blaine; bed-ridden and in his hospital gown, looking absolutely... ashamed? _What?! _Kurt thought. Why would Blaine be ashamed? Oh. He wasn't supposed to go to the hospital. He wasn't supposed to tell. He wasn't supposed to show weakness. Suddenly, Kurt understood. And in that moment, in that defining second of recognition, showing an immense amount of strength, Blaine's dad turned. Towards Kurt. Towards he who, in David Anderson's mind, spoiled his son. Spoiled all his chances at a normal, respectable family. And he charged, brandishing his fists.

In a rare act of strength and bravery, Kurt too charged, filling himself with his newfound hate for Mr. Anderson, for what he did to Blaine, for what he continues to do to him. But as his fist made contact with David's meaty face, that hate changed to... gratitude. For making Blaine the strong, brave, and dapper young man he was.

"Thank you," He muttered silently as he saved the man's head from the cold hard floor by catching it on the tip of his shoe. "for giving me the love you despise".

**AN: This is the end, so that's kinda why I put off uploading. Thanks, R&R (It took me forever to understand what that meant when I was reading Ranger's Apprentice fanfics and that was in the summary. I thought it meant Ranger& Ranger) XD**


End file.
